Christopher Perry Halliwell
Christopher Perry Halliwell is the secondborn child to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, making the second oldest of the new Warren Generation - Blessed Children. Being born as Wyatt's younger brother has a big effect on Chris personality as he struggles with a lot of inferiority complexes towards his older twice blessed brother. Despite his differences and inferiority complexes he'd do anything for his brother. After being given the status of an Elder, Chris becomes a little bit more confident, even if he completley dislikes his new position. Personality Chris is the head of the Halliwells, always thinking ahead and before acting. Being so careful makes him annoying and boring at times among his silbings and cousins. He's very careful when it comes to magic for he's always scared that someone mind find out about their powers and who they really are. He worries too much about being exposed and worrying that sometimes he forgets to just live. He's calm and reliable and loves his sister Prue more than anything. History ]Chris always had to struggle against his inferiority complexes towards his older brother Wyatt. He knew that Wyatt was meant for something great and that Chris needed to help Wyatt keep on the right path and that both needed the other. Even if they teamed up to tease their baby sister Prue it was always hard for Chris to overcome that inferiority complex when it came to magic. This inferiority complex gave Chris a hard time but it made him stronger over the years as he focused on things he was better than Wyatt like computers and technology. However, when Chris was seventeen Wyatt got his first charge - their own sister Prue - which made Chris retreat a little bit more. It was like Chris was living in Wyatt's shadows even if both of them were pretty popular in high school. Chris was just shyer than Wyatt. Wyatt always got the girl and then he also got the charge. However, Chris did understand the Elders' concern though. Just like Wyatt, Chris did also attempt Elementary School and High School in San Francisco. But he wanted more and since Wyatt had taken over P3 and working in a club wasn't really Chris' thing, he went to college to take a web design degree. Also, over the years, and to fight against his inferiority complexes about his powers compared to Wyatt, Chris did develop a good eye for potions. And he has no problem putting this knowledge of him in use when facing an unknown demon. To help boost his ego, he also was the first of the siblings to develop a new power that wasn't an extension of his original ones. Powers 'Orbing' One of Chris' primary powers which he uses to transport himself from one place to another. Even if this power is pretty handy, Chris decided to get a driver's license since some magic free transportation is always good to have, plus, he couldn't really take a girl out on a date by simply orbing. However, he's able to use this on a group of people by simply focusing hard enough on them and the place he wants to orb them. 'Telekinetic Orbing' This power is a combination of common telekinesis and orbing. Chris moves objects by making them disappear in small white and blue bubbles and making them show up wherever he wants. This is a good surprised factor as his opponent never really knows where the object will land, however it's not as effective as Prue's telekinesis when to cause damage. 'Healing' Being a witchlighter, allows Chris to have the ability to heal others. However he can't heal himself. 'Sensing' This is a common whitelighter power to sense their charges and to see if they are ok and need some assistance. This power allows Chris to have a stronger bond to his brother and see how he is doing even though he isn't Chris' charge. This bond is also called the Warren Whitelighter Bond. 'Materialization' This power allows Chris to create objects or appearances from an unknown source. However, this power has to be used very wisely since he never knows where the objects come from he materializes. No need to say that this power got Chris arrested for stealing some valuable object from The Fine Arts Museums of San Francisco. 'Molecular Combustion' The first power given to Chris that is not an advancement from his original powers. This power allows Chris to speed up molecules to the point so that they explode. This power is closely attached to Chris' feelings and thus giving him a hard time controlling it since he has no good control over his anger at times. He gets this power in 1x10 The Wendigo Vol. II. Season 01 Category:Blessed Children